Pinceladas del pasado
by Daffne
Summary: •¿Por qué dejó de sentir Sai? ¿Cómo alguien abandona su nombre para no ser nadie? ¿Cuándo se deja de ser para sólo existir? • •Tabla Angst• •Drabbles•
1. Chapter 1

**[x] Fandom**: **N**aruto  
**[x] Título de la historia: P**inceladas del pasado  
**[x] Resumen: **Intantes clave en la vida de Sai desde el primer día que ingresó en Raíz hasta su incorporación al equipo 7.  
**[x] Nota:** sé que Sai no es su verdadero nombre, pero lo llamaré así para evitar confusiones **[x] Orden de los drabbles:**  
**  
T**aquicardia -- **I**nseguridad -- **A**ngustia -- **D**olor -- **S**oledad -- **D**esconocido -- **S**ufrmiento -- **T**raición -- **M**entira -- **S**ilencio -- **O**scuridad -- **M**uerte -- **L**ágrimas -- **T**emor -- **F**in

* * *

**-** **T**a**q**uicard_ia_ **-**

Apretó con fuerza el pincel de su mano derecha hasta cascarlo mientras intentaba mantener a raya las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar. Él no quería dejar a sus padres para irse a vivir a Konoha. No le importaba que allí le diesen un lugar mejorar para vivir y pudiese hacer amigos. Mucho menos le interesaba convertirse en ninja; su sueño era dibujar, no matar.

—Sai, tranquilo —le susurró su madre con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—¡No me toques! —inquirió Sai alejándose de su madre. Las lágrimas comenzaban a ganar la batalla resbalando lentamente por sus rojas mejillas.

—Sai, cariño, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas — intentó consolarlo la madre haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se le quebrase la voz—, pero es lo mejor para todos.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ir! —Chilló de un modo agudo provocado por el llanto— ¡Si papá no puede ganar lo suficiente para darnos de comer, yo venderé mis pinturas! Y-Yo haré cualquier cosa pero no me llevéis a Konoha —suplicó abrazándose a su madre.

—Sai, ya está decidido. Yo no puedo darte el hogar y la educación que necesitas. Mereces más que una casa ruinosa perdida en el bosque —sentenció su padre—. Dentro de dos días iremos a la villa —a pesar de intentarse mantener en calma, la voz terminó delatándole al final de la frase.

El corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. La sola idea de verse en un lugar nuevo, rodeado de gente desconocida y sin la protección de sus padres, hizo que comenzase a llorar de forma descontrolada balbuceando frases incomprensibles. ¿Dos días? ¿Dentro de dos días dejaría de vivir con ellos? Notaba cómo el corazón se le iba haciendo añicos con cada nuevo latido, cómo sus lágrimas se unían a las de su madre cuando ella lo besaba. Dos días, y tanto sus padres como su casa pasarían a formar parte de su pequeño pasado.

Aquella noche la pasó dibujando en su cuaderno, poniendo un título por última vez.

* * *

Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz. ¡Haz a éste feliz!


	2. Inseguridad

**Inseguridad.**

Aquellos pasillos tan angostos lo intimidaban, parecía que no tuviesen más fin que el que la oscuridad les otorgaba. Los pasos de sus padres y los suyos resonaban en las paredes, contrastando con el sigiloso andar del shinobi que los guiaba.

Sai jamás había entrado en ninguna otra vivienda aparte de la suya, pero estaba convencido que su ruinosa casa se parecía más a un hogar que aquel sitio. Además de estar mal iluminado con la débil luz de unas antorchas casi gastadas por completo, podía notar la humedad de los muros colándose en sus huesos. Apretó más fuerte la mano de su madre cuando el shinobi paró frente a una gran puerta de madera y tocó dos veces.

Del interior un tosca voz los indicó que pasaran. El despacho estaba mejor iluminado que el resto del edificio. La pared del frente estaba ocupada por una mesa y una silla de madera oscura roída por el tiempo, y tras ellas había un gran mapa de las naciones ninja que ocupaba toda la pared. De espaldas a todo eso, se encontraba un hombre corpulento y serio, cubierto de numerosas heridas de guerra.

—Se han retrasado —su voz era aún más dura que su aspecto.

—El mal tiempo nos hizo caminar más despacio —explicó el padre de Sai con un hilo de voz. La mirada inquisitiva de aquel hombre lo cohibía.

—¿Este es el chico? —preguntó.

—S-Se llama Sai —explicó nerviosa su madre, convenciéndose cada vez más de estar cometiendo un grave error dejando allí a su hijo.

—A partir de ahora está bajo nuestro mando. Nos ocuparemos de sus necesidades y entrenamiento a cambio de sus futuros servicios a esta unidad ANBU —pasó la mirada del rostro del padre al de la madre—. Podrán venir a visitarlo una vez al mes como acordamos.

—Disculpe, pero tenía entendido que las visitas podían ser dos veces al mes —dijo el padre de Sai dubitativo.

—Pues entendió mal. No —zanjó. Parecía cansado y con ganas de terminar cuanto antes—. Hiroto, llévalo a su habitación.

—Sí, señor —obedeció el shinobi que los había guiado hasta allí. Se acercó a Sai y colocó una mano en su espalda para instarlo a salir de la habitación.

Sai no protestó y comenzó a andar, mirando por encima del hombro a sus padres mientras salía por la puerta. Ahora que no tenía la mano de su madre para aferrarse, aquel laberinto de corredores y pasillos le parecía mucho más tenebroso. Se sentía inquieto entre aquellas paredes que estaba seguro que jamás llamaría hogar. Escudriñaba cada sombra temiendo lo que se pudiese estar oculto en ellas, como si de repente pudiese salir alguien a atacarlo. Se sentía terriblemente indefenso e inseguro en aquel lugar.


	3. Angustia

Angustia

Los primeros rayos del día se filtraron por la ventana despertándolo. Se revolvió entre las mantas intentando volver a coger el sueño, pero un par de golpes en la puerta le indicó que ya no había más tiempo para dormir.

— En media hora tienes que estar listo –dijo alguien tras la puerta–. Hoy comenzarás a entrenar con Mioko.

Sai tragó saliva con dificultad mientras notaba como el hambre iba siendo reemplazado por un nudo en su estómago. Aquella mujer no le gustaba para nada, y mucho menos sus entrenamientos. Era cierto que jamás había entrenado con ella aún, pero su duro aspecto y su gélida mirada no contribuían a tener una buena imagen de ella. Sai recordó la vez que se retrasó en ir a su entrenamiento de puntería por la tarde.

Corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían por los pasillos. Ya llevaba casi un retraso de media hora y no quería desperdiciar la hora y media que aún le quedaba de entrenamiento. No es que le gustase especialmente pasarse dos horas lanzando kunais y senbons, pero era una de las pocas veces que podían estar solos al aire libre.

Se precipitó en bajar las escaleras y coger el pasillo de la derecha. Entonces se quedó paralizado.

La puerta de madera de la sala de entrenamiento de taijutsu se había abierto. Una niña no mucho mayor que él salió cojeando y apretando contra su estómago una tela blanca que se iba volviendo rojiza. A los oídos de Sai llegaban unos sollozos casi inaudibles, una muestra de dolor reprimido.

Entonces, una mujer ataviada con un kimono negro salió de la sala. Su cabellera rojiza parecían llamas con vida propia flotando sobre su cabeza.

–Hikari –siseó con dureza la mujer. La niña giro sobre sus talones con una mueca de impaciencia. – Tus lloros no hacen más que confirmar tu incompetencia. Eres débil, Hikari, has de deshacerte de esa compasión. Esta vez he parado el entrenamiento, pero no lo haré la próxima vez. Si no tienes el valor suficiente como para herir a tu adversario dejaré que lo encuentres en tu propio dolor físico. Quizá así aprendas que no debe importarte la vida de tu oponente, lo mismo que la tuya no vale nada para él.

—Como quiera, Mioko-sensei –Hikari se quedo mirando fijamente al suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Parecía que cada vez la costase más respirar.

La mujer murmuró algo más, pero Sai no fue capaz de entenderlo. Entonces la niña continuó con su camino perdiéndose por el largo pasillo. La mujer se quedó observándola hasta que torció a la izquierda y la perdió de vista. Después volvió a meterse dentro de la estancia, pero antes clavó su mirada en las escaleras.

Sai se pegó contra la pared y cerró los ojos deseando que no lo hubiese visto. Su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar a un ritmo desenfrenado, retumbando los latidos en su cabeza. Aquella mujer lo había aterrorizado como no lo había hecho nadie desde que estaba allí.

Sai tragó saliva y se apartó el sudor de la frente. Aferró el pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa y notando los latidos del corazón retumbándole en las sienes y, apretando los ojos, se dispuso a entrar a la sala de taijutsu.


	4. Dolor

**·_D_edicatoria:** capítulo dedicado a **Derama17** por estar siempre ahí

* * *

**·· D**ol_o_r **··**

* * *

La sala era austera y fría. El tatami había ido sustituyendo el color verde que aún se adivinaba por un tono más grisáceo, y en la madera de las paredes se distinguían surcos de afiladas armas. Contra una de las paredes había un armario de madera maciza y, en la pared opuesta, estaban sentados algunos de los compañeros de Sai. No se sorprendió mucho de no reconocer a la mayoría, pues los grupos de las clases iban rotando. Siguió repasando con la mirada la sala desde el umbral de la puerta hasta encontrarse con la figura de una mujer ataviada en un kimono negro. Tragó saliva antes de atreverse a posar su mirada en los gélidos ojos de su profesora.

—Vete a sentarte —dijo secamente—. Y aprende de su puntualidad —dijo refiriéndose al pequeño grupo de alumnos.

Sai se encaminó hacia ellos tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitieron y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba seguro de que había llegado puntual, sin embargo se apuntó como nota mental acudir diez minutos antes a las clases de taijutsu: no quería ver a la _sensei _enfadada.

Mioko se encaminó con paso veloz al gran armario del fondo. De su manga sacó una llave dorada y abrió el mueble. Del interior sacó algo que Yuito no alcanzó a ver y, tras cerrar de nuevo con la llave y volver a guardársela, se dirigió hacia ellos.

Dejó caer frente a ellos lo que había sacado y Sai pudo ver algunos pares de armas sobre el suelo. Había algunas que ya conocía como los kunais, la katana o el Bokken, sin embargo había otros que no reconocía.

Las armas suscitaron el interés de muchos de los alumnos que las miraban con ojos llenos de emoción, mientras hablaban de qué arma les gustaría usar o si esa de la derecha recibe tal o cual nombre. Todo el alboroto formado cesó en seco cuando repararon en el semblante serio de _Mioko sensei._

—Por ahora no usareis ningún arma, primero debéis coger habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo —el compañero de la derecha de Yuito hizo un mohín de desilusión—. Sin embargo, creo que debéis estar familiarizados con ellas y conocerlas. También he de decir que todos aquellos que se esfuercen y adquieran destreza con rapidez podrán escoger un arma y especializarse en el tipo de taijutsu que requiere. Por supuesto especializarse no será obligatorio y cualquier ninja en un futuro podrá emplear cualquier tipo de arma, aunque con menos eficacia —ésa aclaración pareció volver a animar a los chicos, quienes parecían ansiosos por tener la que consideraba cada uno más mortífera entre sus manos.

La primera parte de la clase Mioko estuvo enseñando y dando una breve explicación sobre cada arma. Con cada nueva que mostraba hacía una pequeña demostración de su uso y explicaba sus ventajas y desventajas a la hora de la batalla. Todos parecían maravillados pero sobre todo una niña sentada al fondo que parecía no molestarse ni en parpadear. Sin embargo, Sai no encontraba aquello digno de su interés, a pesar de que intentase que su mirada no se despegase de su _sensei_. Creía que simplemente se las mostraban para lograr la motivación de los alumnos y, a decir verdad, debía admitir que parecía surgir efecto.

Entonces, cuando terminó de mostrar todas, les pidió que se pusieran en pie. La profesora los colocó formando un círculo del que ella era el centro y comenzó a hablarles sobre el taijutsu. Al terminar les explicó un par de movimientos básicos de ataque y defensa para que comenzaran a ponerlos en práctica.

Sai se colocó frente a su adversario y, con sorpresa, vio que se trataba de la misma niña que había estado observando con avidez a la maestra. Aunque parecía uno o dos años mayor que él, seguía siendo más baja que Sai. Llevaba suelta una melena rubia que le llegaba más allá de los hombros y que enmarcaba una cara de facciones alargadas. Sai se prendó de sus verdes ojos que parecían irradiar demasiada determinación para alguien tan joven.

Distraerse observándola no le trajo más que un fuerte dolor en el estómago cuando recibió una ágil patada de su compañera. En seguida volvió a tomar conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba y adoptó una posición de defensa.

Mehiko, la pequeña niña rubia, no paraba de vapulearlo. Cada vez que lograba zafarse de una patada, notaba el agudo dolor del golpe del dorso de una mano contra sus costillas. Y así una vez tras otra.

Él lanzaba algún movimiento ofensivo cuando notaba clavado en él la inquisitiva mirada de la profesora. Sin embargo iban cargados de tan poca intención que Mehiko no necesitaba más que de un movimiento grácil para esquivarlo.

La clase terminó y Sai suspiró aliviado. Se levantó un vez más del suelo y se encaminó a la salida cuando la _sensei _lo detuvo.

—Sai, quédate. Tu clase aún no ha terminado —dijo tras él—. Mehiko, quédate tú también.

Mehiko parecía feliz de que la profesora la requiriese por más tiempo, todo lo contrario que Sai. Él tenía una idea bastante clara del por qué debía quedarse: había dejado que lo golpeasen sin hacer nada. A su mente vino la dureza con la que había visto a Mioko tratar a aquella pobre alumna herida por el mismo error que él había cometido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras volvía al centro de la sala. _No_ iba a ser capaz de luchar contra Mehiko. Sus padres le habían enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, no a golpearlas.

Mehiko adoptó una posición ofensiva sonriendo con superioridad, Sai imitó su pose. Antes de que él captase alguna señal que hubiese podido indicar el comienzo, ya tenía sus puños amenazando su cuerpo. Esta vez se obligó a concentrarse más y consiguió esquivar la primera tanda de golpes.

—Sai, ataca —le instó Mioko.

Reunió fuerzas y lanzó una patada alta. Mehiko detuvo su ataque fácilmente con el antebrazo y después lo golpeó en el estómago con una fuerza excesiva para su edad. Sai cayó al suelo mientras un sabor metálico inundaba su boca. Llevó un par de dedos hasta sus labios y su amoratado cuerpo se contrajo al descubrir que era sangre.

Mehiko miró dubitativa a la sensei, mientras ésta observaba a Sai con el semblante serio, impasible. Sai deseaba que aquello acabase, aunque sabía que no iba a ser su _sensei_ quien terminase con su calvario.

Se levantó una vez más con las rodillas temblorosas y se lanzó hacia Mehiko. Esta vez sí logró que su puño alcanzase su estómago y que su patada baja la hiciese caer. Ella lo miró sorprendida durante unas fracciones mientras Sai respiraba agitadamente apenas sosteniéndose en pie. Mehiko recobró su posición de un movimiento y se lanzó contra él con más fuerza que las otras veces, molesta por haber logrado ser alcanzada.

Esta vez ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para defenderse y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y un alarido reprimido por la costilla que se le acababa de romper. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos mientras yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

–Mehiko, es suficiente. Puedes irte –la niña rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir–. Sai, quizá así aprendas que no debe importarte la vida de tu oponente, lo mismo que la tuya no vale nada para él – le espetó mientras continuaba con la vista fija en su cuerpo inmóvil.

Y allí estaban las mismas palabras que había escuchado semanas atrás.


	5. Soledad

_Gracias por los reviews a __Haruka-chan27__, Derama17, Klan-destino y Beate-koi. Espero que os llegasen las respuestas porque mi conexión es una merde._

_También gracias a los Alert y Favorite._**  
**

****

**_Soledad_**

Un fuerte nudo estranguló sus cuerdas vocales mientras trataba de incorporarse. Su cuerpo se contraía con cada nuevo embiste de sus lágrimas y estaba seguro que si continuaba intentando retenerlas terminaría por perforarse el labio inferior con los dientes.

–Sai, levanta –ordenó Mioko. Sai comenzó a levantarse sobre sus temblorosas rodillas pero el cuerpo le pesaba, le pesaba _demasiado_. Volvió a caer desplomado al suelo llevándose la mano a la maltrecha costilla rota. Mioko hizo una mueca desaprobando su debilidad–. Si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que olvidar el rostro de tu adversario en la batalla. No importa que sea tu amigo, un forastero o tu propio hermano. La vida de un shinobi no es un juego, y quien hoy es tu aliado mañana podrá ser tu enemigo. Aprende esta lección rápido, Sai: jamás muestres compasión porque nadie la mostrará por ti; un shinobi tan sólo se tiene a sí mismo – calló, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta –. Ya te puedes ir –finalizó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sai se quedó allí, retorcido sobre sí mismo en el tatami, notando como a cada instante el dolor físico iba siendo opacado por el _emocional_. Desde el momento en que soltó la mano de su madre en el despacho de Danzou se había sentido solo, y ahora sabía que seguiría encontrando soledad en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que había dicho Mioko-sensei, ¿no? _Un shinobi tan sólo se tiene a sí mismo… _

Aquella certeza aplastó su corazón. No quería seguir allí, sintiendo cómo cada día estaba más lejos de aquella casa perdida en el corazón del bosque, del calor de sus padres y la compañía de sus lienzos. Pero sabía que aquello no regresaría, que todo aquello quedó atrás.

A partir de ahora sería él frente al mundo y tendría que lidiar con ello. Olvidaría todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado y crearía sus propias reglas. Ya no tenía que obedecerlos, no les merecía respeto. Ellos sabían que dejarlo allí era igual que tirarlo a un pozo oscuro y estrecho y aún así no se lo pensaron dos veces. Por su culpa ahora estaba solo en un mundo de muerte que siempre odió, preguntándose cómo de horroroso sería el siguiente día y hablando solo por las noches simplemente por el placer de escuchar una voz en aquella fría prisión de silencio y autismo.

Se prometió que sobreviviría a todo aquello.

_Costase lo que costase._


End file.
